


don't kill me it's been an eternity

by justaduelist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaduelist/pseuds/justaduelist
Summary: this love is precious and maybe you feel it too





	don't kill me it's been an eternity

don’t kill me

i knew you were it when your hand first touched mine. it wasn‘t fireworks nor butterflies, i felt whole. you‘re a rainbow, created by the sun i like to lie underneath and the water that flows through my veins. you‘re the sea i love to stare at for hours, the wind i listen to while it‘s humming me a sweet lullaby in this soft voice of yours.  
i never knew what i was missing until i found you; this fractured but still beating oh so precious part of my soul. even if i would choose to let you go i couldn’t i can't even think of it. you‘re it for me and i don’t know if i’m it for you but i know that i will likely die if i’m not. please don’t kill me you‘re my everything and i think i might be your nothing. 

 

two weeks sound like an eternity

your sea blue eyes are shining in watercolor rainbows and i suddenly know i’m here for a reason; i’m here to live for one reason only, because fuck the world it‘s only you. i hope you know; because you are my everything and how long do i know you? maybe two weeks, i know it‘s crazy but i think you‘re my soulmate. i knew it the first time i laid eyes on you, you looking like everything i ever wanted on that rooftop two weeks ago that seem like an eternity left behind. and in front of me i see you and next to me you stand so i think i can manage just another eternity.  
you‘re my soulmate so please don’t leave me, because i gave you my heart in a handshake and i think half of what‘s beating inside of me is actually you. it‘s been two weeks but i know i won’t be getting my half back nor will i ever let yours go.


End file.
